celia and Sir Adam
by celiaandsiradam
Summary: This is about Sir Adam and Celia 5 months after the opera up till now multi chapter story
1. Chapter 1

Celia and Sir Adam

Hello my name is Celia and I am going to be telling you about my life with Sir Adam 5 months after his opera to present day. Before I forget I should describe what I look like because it is sort of important also by the way the story starts when I am 30 and ends when I am 35. I am a woman of course. I have a petite build and I am 5'5". I have long waist length curly and frizzy hair. My hair is an almost black dark brown. While in comparison my skin is very pale and I have icy blue eyes. With naturally high arched eyebrows, because of that feature with my rounder face with a small button like nose some people say I looked animated. A little about me is that I am a conductor, a singer, and an ex-dancer. My vocal range as a singer is that I am a soprano.

Now this is a story that is about my life from 5 months after the opera until present day and let me tell you that there is a lot to tell so don't be surprised if each chapter is long. Now let me begin. 5 months after the opera Sir Adam and I were celebrating our 5th month anniversary that day we got a letter saying that Sir Adams divorce was finale and that I believe was my anniversary present from Sir Adam. So that means that if he wanted to marry me now he could which I am happy about because we are in so much love. I nave 2 presents for Sir Adam 1 is me bring the cast together for him and me singing with the cast but the 2nd is a secret I don't want to write it down yet because Adam might look on my laptop. Adam just got home because I heard his car door close we all are hiding in the living room. When he came into the house and turned on the light we all said surprise and boy was he surprised and was very ecstatic to see everyone then we broke out into song and I sang the phantom of the opera with Tom as my phantom. Then I told him I had another gift that I would have to announce then he said that he had another surprise for you but you can go first Celia. "Adam I am pregnant" that is what I told him. He was like really or are you just pulling my leg. So I got up and went to the office in the house and got the tests and the paper work and the picture from my doctor's appointment. Then I got back in the room he was on one knee and he told me that he knew I wasn't joking and then he asked me to marry him and I told him yes I would love to marry you. We told everyone to keep what happened tonight a secret so we could let the media figure out what has happened on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

Celia and Sir Adam CH 2

The next day Adam had to prepare for a charity event that includes booze but luckily for me I never have drank any booze so no one will suspect a thing. As we walked the red carpet people saw the ring and were yelling "Are you guys engaged?!" But that night we never did answer that question. Tom and Nicolette were there as well so we requested that it was just the four of us seated at a table. Tom and Nicolette are like us in the fact that they got together after the opera as well.

Today is the press conference about Adam and I's next project. So we decided to announce our engagement and my pregnancy as well because I am around 12 weeks now. We decided to tell you guys something yes the rumors are true we are engaged and something you didn't have any idea about my lovely lady Celia is expecting our first child now we don't any questions on the pregnancy or the engagement just on our new project. Our new project is a more contemporary version of the Magic Flute that is not a traditional opera. That will have Celia singing the role of the Queen of the Night then after awhile she will be conducting then she will sing again sometime after the baby is born. The first question was if it would be okay for me to sing part of the Queen of the Night's second aria and so I did surprising all the news crews and the reporters. The next morning all the things that happened at the press conference were on every magazine news paper and news channel. Such as the fact that we begin the show in 3 weeks time.

Over the next week I suddenly began to show a little. I told Adam that we would need to make a press release saying for the private and disclosed reasons I would not be singing the role of the Queen of the Night. But between you and I the reasons are that singing a strenuous role such as the Queen of the Night could cause me to go into premature labor which would not be good. So we made the sad statement which people were not that happy about adding that I would take on the role some time after the baby was born and that we had to add another 2 months so we could find a singer to take on the strenuous role and have her learn all the songs and lines. Now I should try not to talk about work but it is so hard not to. So I will try to keep this more intimate and personal. As of today I am officially 4 months pregnant and I look as if I am 5 or 6 months so I scheduled an ultra sound today to find out why I look so far along even though I am not that far along.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry have been working on a new ch.


End file.
